1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically removing dust from a filter installed in an industrial vacuum cleaner by striking the filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum type vacuum cleaner includes a head portion for sucking air by using a ventilation fan and a main drum body for sucking and filtering impurities such as dust. A cylindrical filter is provided in the main drum body to filter impurities such as dust that is sucked through a suction hole. An operator may manually handle the suction hole. The impurities filtered by the cylindrical filter are stored in a dust container provided under the cylindrical filter. However, during a cleaning process, fine dust is continuously attached to a surface of the cylindrical filter. Accordingly, the performance of the cylindrical filter degrades. According to the related art, the operator has to manually apply a shock to the cylindrical filter to remove the fine dust from the surface of the cylindrical filter.
In this regard, a vacuum cleaner with improved operational convenience by having an automatic function of removing fine dust from a cylindrical filter has been developed and commercialized. Korean Laid-open Patent No. 2013-0115529 discloses an example of a vacuum cleaner having a filter with a dust removal function. According to this above laid-open patent, a motor is installed in an internal space of a cylindrical filter in order to implement a dust removal function of the filter, and a striking rod is provided on a rotary shaft of the motor so that the striking rod strikes the filter while rotating so that dust attached to the filter may be removed.
However, according to the above laid-open patent, as the striking rod that rotates repeatedly strikes the filter, the filter may be damaged.